


Moving On Up

by clarkedearing



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Post-Film, jealous!claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkedearing/pseuds/clarkedearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen gets an unexpected opportunity that Claire advises him to take, not realizing that it will take him away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big News

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters I'm going to make or how often I'm going to update it but I'm going to try my best and give a chapter every week.

“You are not the father.” Maury Povich read from the envelope.

“That’s bullshit, that baby looks just like him!” Owen yelled at the TV.

This is how he spent his afternoons now. Instead of training raptors, he sat on his ass and watched trash television in his underwear. He stayed with Claire while she got her home ready to be put back on the market, he helped paint and fix small things here and there while she was at work. He looked at his watch. “Yes, its almost time for Ellen.” Another one of his daily rituals.

_Ring._

Owen’s phone went off in the kitchen, he was always leaving it places and it drove Claire crazy. He grabbed his phone from the counter, and speak of the devil…

“Did you miss me so much that you had to call in the middle of the day?”

He knew she could sense his smirk through the phone.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I called to tell you. Owen I can’t keep it in any longer, I need you.” Claire put on her best southern belle accent that she had picked up from years of watching Designing Women with Karen.

“I knew it. Anyway, whats up?” Owen knew she was joking, but her words still brought his heart rate up more than they probably should have. Owen knew how he felt about Claire, knew what he wanted and it was her. He fell in love with Claire motherfucking Dearing the second she tied that shirt around her waist and trekked into the jungle wearing 3in heels. He had always liked an respected her, but that’s when she grabbed him by the balls and didn’t let go. The sad part was, she didn’t know this because Owen refused to tell her. _She’s swamped. She’s still traumatized. She doesn’t need to know. She won’t feel the same way._ For someone as straight forward as Owen, he had hard time speaking up around Claire. He also didn’t know how much more he could take of their ‘platonic roommate’ relationship, he slept in her bed and could easily be mistaken for her live in boyfriend, you know, without all the perks.

“I have some news. Now put some pants on and I’ll be there in 5 minutes, we’re going out for drinks.”

"Can I wear my board shorts?”

“So you're a comedian now? Goodbye Owen.” He laughed as he hung up. He loved bringing up his shorts, they got her so frustrated it was adorable. Walking back to their room, his phone rang again. He answered it, not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

“What woman? I’m putting on real pants no need to reiterate the no.” Owen was pulling up the jeans he bought when they got to the mainland.

“Mr. Grady? Owen Grady?” A woman’s voice, a different woman’s voice, came through.

“Um, yes, sorry.” He knew he was turning red.

“Hello Mr. Grady, my name is Danielle Carson and I work for People Magazine. Are you familiar with our work at all?” Her voice sounded like good cologne smells. It was the perfect combination of strong and sexy, although it sounded a bit forced.

“Yeah, I’ve seen the magazine before. Can I ask why you’re calling me? I don’t have a subscription or anything, so that’s not it.”

“Of course, I’m calling on behalf of our editor who would like to include you in the Sexiest Man Alive issue. If you aren’t familiar with this issue, we take the sexiest men from around the world and talk about them in a single issue of the magazine once a year. My editor saw your interviews about the park and she wanted to put you in the ‘Sexiest Jobs’ category. Having your face plastered all over the news for a few months has made you quite the celebrity. You’re one of the most talked about men online right now, so we thought you would be an excellent addition to the issue.”

Owen didn’t know what to say. “Um, I’m not really sure what to say.”

“I figured you were going to say that so how about we give you a week or two to think about it and you can give me a call back at this number anytime before the 17th.”

“Uh, yeah okay I’ll do that.”

“It was lovely speaking with you Mr. Grady. Have a wonderful evening.” She was gone.

What the hell?

\----

 Claire had never felt so free, driving with the windows down, hair blowing about, and the music blaring. _Thank god she had a brush._ She couldn't wait to tell Owen her news. She never really drove with the radio on, unless it was talk radio. Yes, okay, she loved talk radio; she loved listening to two grown men fight over an issue, only to be put in their place by the woman they continually spoke over. Today was different though, Claire Dearing was in the best mood of her life, confidence oozing from her pores. So when she left the office earlier than usual she decided to call her roommate to invite him for drinks. It’s the least she could do, since he was doing such a great job keeping her couch warm. Okay maybe he was fixing some things too, but she knew exactly what he did all day and the strange part was, she really didn’t care.

Claire’s relationship with her squatter had grown in the months he’d been living with her, but to her it felt like they were stuck at on a ‘platonic plateau’ of sorts. She wanted to take things with him to the next level but she wasn’t sure how he felt about her. Sure he kissed her on the island but that could easily have been an adrenaline fueled impulse that had everything to do with her saving his life and nothing to actually do with her. It was scary and she was still recovering from the trauma of everything so she kept it to herself. Claire planned on ordering the tequila she didn’t drink on their first date because what the hell she deserved it. _  
_

Pulling up to her house, she honked the horn and took out her brush. Owen walked out wearing a Navy T-shit that fit just right and the jeans she bought him when they got back to the mainland. They looked so good on him, seriously his ass was fantastic. She’s ashamed to say she sometimes has him move furniture so she can look at his butt without judgement. Is she shamed enough to stop doing it? No way. Oops.

“Hey, so what’s the big news?” He asked getting into the car.

“I’ll tell you at the bar.” Claire rolled the windows up and backed out of the driveway. He didn’t say much on the ride to the bar, he just watched her sing and dance to the music laughing at her sad attempts at high notes.

\----

Owen held the door open as she walked past him and made a b-line for a booth. He scooted in next to her and waved over a waitress.

“Hola, Qué quieres tomar?” _(What would you like to drink?)_

Before Owen could answer, Claire interrupted.

“Tequila, toda la botella.” The waitress smiled at Claire’s response and walked away.

“What did you tell her?” Owen was genuinely confused, he had no idea she spoke Spanish.

“I told her to bring the whole bottle, I really need a drink.”

Owen looked at her like he’d seen a ghost.

“What? I’ve had quite a day and I deserve a drink, or 5.” Claire took the menu from the edge of the table and started flipping through.

“Oh I’m not judging, I’ve just never seen you have anything more that 2 glasses of wine at home so I’m excited to meet wasted Claire.”

The waitress brought the bottle with two shot glasses and set them on the table. She noticed Claire flipping through the menu.

“Has decidido?” _(Have you decided?_ )

Claire looked up from the menu which consisted of tapas and some random American dishes.

“Sólo un minuto más.” (One more moment)

With a thick accent, the waitress spoke in English. “Take your time.”

Owen pulled the menu from Claire’s tiny hands and set it on the booth next to him. She looked so offended it was funny.

“So something happened right after I hung up with you.” He said as he poured them each a shot.

“Oh my god what happened.” She seemed worried.

“I’ll tell you after you tell me your news.”

“No, now you’ve got me wondering what happened. Is it bad? Did something happen to the house?”

“No, Claire. The house is fine, everuhings fine. But I want to hear yours first.”

“I want you to tell me yours.” She was so stubborn, and he needed her to talk for a minute so he could figure out how to word his stupid situation. “How about we say them at the same time, since you’re being stubborn.” She grinned and held up her shot glass to him. “Cheers.”

Her liquor face was so fucking cute, the way her nose crinkled and she shut her eyes tight.

“Alright, after 3 we speak, okay?” He got another shot ready for each of them.

“1..2…3”

“I quit”

“I’m sexy” Owen cringed at the words coming out of his mouth. Terrible word choice. After he spoke he realized what she had said.

“Wait what?”


	2. Shots

“I quit.”

“I’m sexy.”

“Wait, what?”

“You quit? As in your job?” Owen downed another shot. One for the homies right?

“Yes, but never mind that. You’re sexy? What is that supposed to mean?” She was holding back laughter, he could hear it in her voice. 

“Okay, okay,” He put his hands up in surrender. “Bad choice of words but don’t act like it’s such an astonishing thing, you thought I was attractive enough to go out with me remember?”

“Attractive, yes. I don’t believe I ever used the word sexy, mister.”

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not.” He shook his head and took another shot to keep up with her.

“It doesn’t matter, explain.” Claire was staring him down.

“Okay so this lady called me right after I hung up with you and so I didn’t bother looking at the name because I figured it was you calling back to tell me to wear real pants.” His fourth shot in and he was starting to feel it. “So I answered it like I was talking to you and then she spoke and it wasn’t you so I kind of freaked out when she said my name. Then she said she was from a magazine called me and told me they wanted to feature me in their Sexiest Man Alive issue. Not on the cover, obviously, but I’d be in the Sexiest Jobs category.”

Claire just looked at him, probably waiting for him to blurt out April Fools. When he didn’t, her eyes widened and she took another shot.

“You’re being serious.” She said. “That wasn’t a joke.”

“Yes I’m being serious, when am I not serious.” Owen winked.

“So what did you tell her? Are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know, I wanted to see what you thought first.” He looked at her expectantly.’’

“I think it would be a great opportunity for you from a professional standpoint. Advertising your skills and former job title in a national magazine would really help you get another job. They could call you Owen Grady, the sexy animal whisperer.” That last part was a joke but she had a point. “From a social angle, being in the magazine might give you a jump on the dating scene. I mean after it comes out, you’ll never be at a loss for a date again.” 

I wouldn’t have to wait till it comes out if I could grow the balls to ask you out again. It drove Owen crazy when Claire talked about dating with him, especially when it involved them dating different people. Some creep that she worked with asked her out everyday for 3 weeks when she started back in the offices. She turned him down every single day but he wouldn’t stop until Owen showed up to take her lunch and scared the living shit out of him. He didn’t understand why Claire was so mad at him after that. “Owen, you can’t just do things like that. I needed him to respect me enough to listen to my no, rather than him think that I’m not able to handle myself and have to call in backup. No one in this office is going to respect me if you come in here and fight my battles for me.” 

“Ok now, why’d you quit?” the waitress must have seen how much Claire was drinking because she brought over a basket of fries without them having ordered. They thanked her and Owen decided to stop drinking; someone had to drive them home. 

“They wanted to go back to the island, find Blue and put her in the next park they build. I told them to fuck themselves and leave those poor animals alone. I finally understood why you were so protective of them.” She looked down at he glass and ran her perfectly manicured finger around the rim. “They’re going back to the island on Monday, and they want you to go because she won’t kill you.”

“They want me to go find Blue so they can put her in another cage? No way. Not happening.” Owen shook his head and thought of how lonely his girl must have been, roaming all by herself. He felt bad enough, turning her away after I-rex was dead. He wondered if she had found food or if the Tyrannosaur got to the freshly killed animals first. Owen still thought about her every day and would probably continue to for a long time, she and her sisters were a part of him.

“That’s what I thought you would say and I told them that right before I quit.” Claire finished off the fries and stood up. “I think i’ve had enough, I’m going to run to the ladies room before we go.”

For someone who just drank three quarters of a bottle of Tequila, Claire was perfectly balanced. She could hold her liquor, god damn was he in love with her. He raised his hand for the check and watched the soccer game. She walked back as he was leaving a tip and handed him her keys.

“I may still be able to walk but I’m not gonna risk driving.” She lifted her purse back onto her shoulder and walked ahead of him. Owen quickly stood and followed her, his long legs caught up in a few steps. He beat her to the car, opened the door for her, and let her slide in as gracefully as she would have sober. 

“I expected you to be a lightweight, but damn if you haven’t proven me wrong.” Owen said with a hard laugh.

“Karen’s the lightweight, just like my dad. I take after my mom and her ‘Irish blood’.” Claire motioned to her red hair. “She could drink a bottle of wine and pass a line test.”

***

He pulled into the driveway and helped her out of the car. She yawned as he unlocked the door and leaned her head against his free arm. Owen instinctively wrapped it around her and guided her into the house. In her bedroom, Claire snaked out of Owen’s grasp and went to the bathroom, emerging moments later with no makeup and only wearing her bra and underwear. Owen made a point to look away. He didn’t want her to think he was ogling her, she probably forgot he was in the room so if he just looked at his phone until she was dressed then he was in the clear.

“I know what you’re doing,” Claire said behind him. It was kind of obvious since he was staring down at a black screen pretending to text. “Thank you.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he turned to face her. She was wearing one of his shirts, and if she had been any other girl he would have wasted no time taking it off her, but sex was the absolute last thing on Owen’s mind. He didn’t want to take it off Claire, he wanted to see her in it all the time, that was her shirt now, it fit her perfectly, not so big that it looked sloppy but not so small that it looked like her shirt. The crewneck was loose, the arms hung just above her elbows, and the hem was just long enough to cover her butt. Owen had to take a deep breath before excusing himself to the bathroom. He spent enough time washing his face and brushing his teeth that he was sure she was in bed and possibly asleep. He walked back into the bedroom, changed his clothes, and started walking out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Claire sounded groggy but still awake. He assumed she was dozing.

“When I’m drunk, I spread out like a fucking starfish, I was just going to give you room just incase you did something weird.” Owen spoke softly as if there was someone else in the room sleeping. “Also I didn’t want to get puked on in the middle of the night if you were facing me.”

Claire threw his pillow at him.

“I’m not going to throw up on you, I’m tipsy, nothing more.” Claire was louder now, more awake. “But I can’t sleep alone anymore. I’m so used to having you here that it helps me shake the nightmares.”

Owen couldn’t say no to her after that. He picked his pillow up and got in bed next to her. She curled into him and he kissed the top of her head. 

“Goodnight Mr. Grady.”

“Goodnight, John boy.” Owen liked to make that joke at night. 

Claire like to hit him when he made that joke at night.

“Ow, fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to do my disclaimer last chapter oops.
> 
> I don't own anything but the order I put my words in.


	3. Moving Day

Everything was in boxes; her shoes, clothes, utensils, and furniture. The movers were coming today and Claire couldn’t have been any more stressed. Owen tried to help but he just kept getting under foot so he said he was going to run some errands and bring back dinner. 

“Mhmm, ok.” That was all she said and waved her hand dismissively. Normally he would take offense to that but he knew how much she had to do that day. It was going to take 2 weeks for her belongings to get back to the states, so they would both be staying with Karen and the boys till their apartment was ready. As much as they loved the boys and enjoyed spending time with them, he wondered how long Claire would be able to take living in that house, it’s bound to be loud. 

Owen grabbed his laptop, the keys to his bike and left Claire alone. He rode to Barry’s place where their new friend Lowery was hanging out. Owen hadn’t told them about the magazine offer, and he wasn’t going to unless he accepted. Unfortunately, Claire convinced him to do it, so he called Danielle back and told her he was in. They didn’t talk long but she told him to be expecting another call, that one being from the editor, to talk money and scheduling. He pulled up to Barry’s place, winded and with like 3 bugs in his nose; he really needed to buy the helmet Claire keeps threatening him over. “If you don’t buy the damn thing, I’m going to kill you before that bike does.” She always hit him with a pillow when she threatened him. “Why does she always do that?”

“Why does she do what?” Barry answered. Apparently while Owen was lost in his thoughts he had knocked on the door. “Come on in.”

“Sorry I was talking to myself.” Owen shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“About Claire?” Lowery asked from the couch. He was drinking a beer and watching a soccer game. Owen ignored his question, pulled his laptop out of his backpack, and plopped down in the recliner. Barry brought him a beer. 

“Thanks man.”

“No Problem. You sounded distracted on the phone, what’s going on?”

“Oh I was just trying to get out from under Claire’s feet, the movers are there and I was just in the way.” He checked his email, reading the newest one from the magazine editor.

Mr. Grady,  
We are very pleased to know that you have accepted our offer of being in the magazine. Ms. Carson has informed us that you are currently living out of the country, but are moving back soon. Please let us know when you are available for a meeting and photoshoot, our deadline in October 26. Thank you for your time.

Regards,  
Laura Matthews  
Editor-in-Chief

He hated being called Mr. Grady, it was too formal for his liking, but obviously calling him by his first name wouldn’t be appropriate. Sometimes he had dreams about Claire calling him Mr. Grady and he would correct her but then she would strip and things would happen, so he has a feeling that if Claire ever calls him that in real life, he won’t be able to control his dick. Not that he would do anything about it, unless she wanted him to amirite, it’s just that he’d get a boner so fast his pants could rip. 

“So I was thinking about trying my hand at modeling,” Owen announced. Barry almost choked on his drink. Lowery on the other hand decided to be supportive.

“You could do it. You’re the most beautiful man I know.” 

“Thanks man.” Owen leaned over and put his hand on Lowery’s shoulder, clinking their bottles together in friendship. He looked at Barry and stuck out his tongue. The man rolled his eyes and took another drink. “It means a lot that I have your support. Especially now that a new slot opened up in my life. The role of best friend is now yours.” Barry laughed and got up; he sang “I’m free!” all the way back into the kitchen.

“What made you want to try modeling?” Lowery asked.

“I got a call from a magazine that wanted to put me in their ‘Sexiest Men’ issue and that’s pretty much it.”

“The Sexiest Men issue?!” Lowery fell back onto the couch. “That’s crazy! when that comes out you’re going to be drowning in women! If you need me to I’ll be completely available to take some off your hands.”

“Thanks, I’ll take you up on that.” 

“Of course he will, the only woman he wants is Claire.” Barry came up behind Owen and clapped him on the back. “Isn’t she.” 

“You’re not allowed to comment anymore, Lowery here’s my best friend now, you lost your spot.” Owen waved his finger at the man like a sassy teenage girl. 

“Oh please, neither of us have that spot, she does. Claire Dearing has every important role in your life; best friend, roommate, lov-” 

“No, we haven’t—we don’t—we’re not” Owen stuttered.

“Knocking boots, hittin’ the skins, the horizontal hula, thumping thighs, stuffing the tur—” Lowery was clearly drunk, intensifying his awkward demeanor.

“Dude,” Owen stopped him, not sure how to address the fact that he and Claire didn’t have that kind of relationship. He knew Barry didn’t mean any harm bringing it up, and how would he know that they haven’t had sex, they never really talked about things like that. That’s probably because for the past number of years, most of their days and nights were consumed by raptors, they never had time to actually get dates to talk about. Lowery belched and laid down on the couch, instantly falling asleep. “He’s a mess. I should probably get going, I promised I would take dinner to Claire.”

“Have a safe flight, my friend.” Barry pulled him into a hug. “I will miss you Owen.” 

Owen felt like he could cry. This man had been his friend for a very long time; he had spent all day, everyday with Barry for the better part of six years. He really was his best friend, all jokes aside. The man knew exactly how he felt when they lost the girls, they were fathers to those animals and the raptors will always hold a place in both of their hearts.

“I’m gonna miss you too, but hey you can come visit anytime, you’re always welcome. I mean it, don’t just say you will and then we never see each other again.” Owen hugged him again. “You’re like my brother, don’t be a stranger.” They broke the last hug and Owen left.

***

Claire could see the end. The movers had already packed up everything but her living room. She had told Owen to put his things in her suitcase before he left. As the men carried out her plastic wrapped couch she picked up her phone. 

“Hey Claire-bear,” Karen picked up after the first ring. “You didn’t kill anyone today did you?”

“Funny,” Claire hated that nickname. She used to love it when she was younger, but that was also when her father was still alive. “I need small favor.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I need you to go to the new apartment and make sure everything is ready, or close to being ready. The movers said the crate with my things will ship tomorrow afternoon after it clears, which means it will only take a week to get to me, so I need everything ready when it arrives.”

“I can do that. I’ll run over there first thing tomorrow. By the way what time does your flight get in?” Claire could hear Karen’s pen as she wrote down the reminder.

“We should be in around 10pm so we’ll get a hotel tomorrow night then catch a cab to your house in the morning.” Claire looked over their flight schedule and couldn’t believe she let a travel agent get their tickets, even if it was cheaper. 

“No way, the boys and I will be there. Maybe just one boy, Gray likes to get to bed early so he’s completely awake all day.” 

“Zach told me he finally passed his driving test, are you going to let him drive when you come get us?”

“Oh god, we’ll see. He may have passed, but just barely. I worry every single time he borrows the car. Every time. I wait up until he gets home, just to make sure he’s okay and to kiss him goodnight. Trust me when I say, don’t have kids, you’ll never sleep easy when they’re not asleep under your roof again. ” Karen loved her boys more than anything else in the world. Claire had always wondered what it felt like to love someone so much that you would do literally anything for them, she wanted to know what that felt like. If it was anything close to what she felt for Owen and the boys during the I-rex attack, she didn’t think she wanted to keep feeling that. The fear was overwhelming—crippling almost—if it weren’t for the pure adrenaline pumping through her body, she might have just curled up and let the damn thing kill her, god knows she wanted to. No matter how many people tried reassuring her that it wasn’t her fault, her guilt still ate her alive. Not that she would ever tell anyone this, especially Owen or the boys, but she really wishes she had been eaten by the T-rex, then she wouldn’t have the survivors guilt on top of all the rest.

“You’re the one that keeps telling me how great they are.”

“They’re amazing.” Karen sounded sad and happy at the same time and it made Claire wonder if she was ever going to have the opportunity. “They just grow up and want to leave you and then they suck.”

***

Owen walked through the door with two bags of food, shocked to see absolutely no furniture in the house. Claire was sitting on the floor by the big window in the living room, reading.

“Hey, when you said empty you meant empty. Where are we going to eat?” Owen raised the bags when she looked at him. 

“We could eat in the kitchen where the table used to be,” Claire patted the space beside her. “Or you could join me over here and we could eat and watch the sun set over the coast one last time.”

“I like that idea,” He sat down next to her and started pulling the take out boxes from the bags. “Orange Chicken Extra Spicy, Lo Mein, Egg rolls, and a fortune cookie.” Claire took them as he went. He got his own food out and dug in.

“Are you going to miss it here?” Claire asked. She looked at him, rice protruding from his mouth. “Nevermind. You’re busy.”

“Aren’t I pretty though?” Still with food in his mouth, he got close to her face. “I mean I’m going to be a model so I must be pretty, don’t you think Claire?”

“Ew, get away from me.” Claire nudged his shoulder, laughing at his absurdity. “You’re disgusting." Owen exaggeratedly fell to the floor, his large body uncurling itself from the crosslegged position he was in before. Claire ignored his attempts at her attention.

“Help I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!” He spoke after he swallowed his rice. “Life Allert! Claire, be my life allert!” She continued to ignore the man rolling on the floor like a child. “At least help me up, please.” Claire looked at him as she put out her hand. He took hold of it and began sitting back up, but when he got close enough, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled he back down with him. She fell directly on top of him, chest to chest, face to face. They were so close they could have kissed if they weren’t so stubborn, but unfortunately they were. Claire cleared her throat and put her hand on his shoulder and pushed herself off his chest, his hand still on her waist. He cleared his throat and took his hand away. The next time she helped him, he actually got up. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, neither sure what to say. He opened his mouth 10 times to speak but each time nothing came out. She couldn’t find the nerve to even try. Owen could hear his friends words, tell her how you feel. He wanted to, damn he wanted to, but the idea that she might not feel the same way tore him apart, he was head over heels for Claire but he had a feeling that she wouldn’t agree.

She asked for separate rooms at the hotel out of panic. After what happened during dinner, she thought she might break and do something they both would regret if they shared a room. Owen took it as a sign of her lack of feelings, which was the absolutely last way she would have wanted him to take it. 

Neither of them slept that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a filler chapter and it still kind of is but with more meat i guess. idk what the hell I'm talking about tbh


	4. Eating out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter because I feel so terrible that I haven't updated in a week and a half (two weeks? idk).  
> You'll get the photoshoot next chapter but I wanted to give you guys something to tide you over. 
> 
> You'll also get why the chapter is called why i titled it what i did at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to comment as always.

The apartment was the perfect amount of space for them. They could move around as they pleased without being crowded, but there wasn’t an abundance of space either. Owen had his own bedroom with a queen sized bed and a nightstand in it, he didn’t want a lot of stuff cluttering his space like he had in his bungalow. Claire’s room looked like it came out of a Better Homes & Gardens, she said it was a modern take on mid century style. On the island, his home was covered in man things; it was a typical bachelor pad; there were beer bottles, books, spare motorcycle parts, and clothes (not all his if you know what I mean). Apparently women on the Isla Nublar found him more attractive than any other group of women he’d ever come across, and boy did that mean good times for him. A couple of the women wanted more than one night, but he made it clear before they did anything that he wasn’t available for a relationship with his schedule and all his focus being on the raptors, but in reality, as much as he hated it, he was still infatuated with a certain ginger executive. Even after their disastrous date, he still thought she was beautiful. His heart still sped up every time he saw her. No matter how they acted in public, he couldn’t get her out of his head.

Claire once had a man leave an article of clothing at her house just so he could go back and get it but she wasn’t having any of that shit. The sex wasn’t all that great and she didn’t want him thinking he was sticking around so she took it to where he said he worked and gave it back. “Thank you, babe. I was gonna swing by later to get it.” He tried to be alluring.  
“I brought it to you so your trip is unneeded.”  
“What if I just wanted to see you.” He ran his hand up her arm, she stepped back.  
“One, I’m not your babe. Two, you will not be coming back to my home. And three, before you suggest it, I will not be going to your home either. We had fun last night, yes, but that’s all it was. I apologize if I made you think it was anything more. Goodbye.” She turned around and left.  
On her way out she heard a man call her a bitch. Professional? Yes. Bitch? Definitely not. Claire was so used to being in business mode all the time that she sometimes let it slip into her everyday life. She thought about how she sounded on the way to work, but knew that if she had been casual with him he would have pressed further. After that, the only other date she had been on was with the man living with her now. Owen. Claire decided that they both deserved to know how she felt, whether he felt the same or not. She needed to get it off her chest. With any luck he’d feel the same. Thinking back on the past few months she figured he was already kind of her boyfriend, without the title or the added perks. He slept in her bed every night, he saw her cry whenever she had nightmares. They had a system that worked perfectly, but Claire was tired of being perfect, she wanted to feel that passion and rush she got with the spontaneous kiss Owen gave her. She wanted sex so amazing she wouldn’t feel complete without him inside her. Claire knew what she wanted, she knew what she needed. The question was, did he?  
———  
Owen: You hungry?  
Claire: Definitely.  
Owen: I’m thinking Chinese, and Fried Chicken. I’ll just get both and see how we feel.  
Claire: We just went to the store Owen we have food here.  
Claire: Besides, your shoot is tomorrow, you don’t want to be bloated if they have you take off your shirt. Do you?  
Owen: God, i hope i get to keep my clothes on.

“I don’t.” Claire thought. Owen knew he had a great body, but he didn’t like taking his clothes off for no reason. 

Claire: Don’t be a party pooper Owen Grady, you would be robbing women of all ages of that magnificent physique.  
Owen: Are you being a shit?  
Claire: is that a legitimate question?  
Owen: You just want me to take my clothes off don’t you? All you had to do was ask Claire Bear. I’ll give you a private show later ;).

Claire set her phone down on her bed and leaned back, her head hitting her pillow. Since they moved in to their new place things between them had escalated slightly. Before, they would go to bed separately and end up together at some point during the night, lately they picked a room and slept there for the night. Before Owen, Claire never thought of a kiss on the forehead to be a breath taking experience, but that had become his way of saying good morning and good night. She couldn’t remember how she got to sleep before that anymore.  
———  
Owen came home around 6 to find Claire in the kitchen cooking dinner. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts too short for anywhere but home, and had her hair up in a messy bun. She looked fan-fucking-tastic in those shorts, but her shirt is what stopped his heart. She had taken his light blue button-up and tucked it into her denim. He didn’t have any desire to wear that shirt again, it was hers now, he never wanted to see it on anyone ever again. Claire could ask for every piece of clothing he owned and he would give them to her. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb her body moving to Boyz II Men but he figured watching her silently was just creepy.

“Hey, what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” What the fuck Grady? Owen made a mental note to stick his head in the microwave later.

“Spinach ravioli with pesto.” Claire continued to move her hip to the music. Did she know what she was doing to him? Probably not. 

“Yum. I’ll set the table.” He threw his backpack over the back of the dining room chair and grabbed the place settings. “All set.” Owen stood over her and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head as if to say a proper hello into which she immediately relaxed. Claire let her body shift and lean on him like a wall that would never let her down. They needed to figure their shit out soon because Owen didn’t know how much longer he could take the platonic roommate thing with a side of extra sexual tension. He still wasn’t sure if she wanted more or not because every time they made a little progress in the romance department, she would pull away. She looked up at him and smiled, still pressed against his chest. “So you still want that private show?” 

“You’re an idiot.” Claire shoved her skull into his chest. He have her one of his what the fuck are you doing looks. “What? My hands are full so she can’t hit you.” He watched her take the pasta off the stove and pour it into the strainer. Watching her cook was a treat. When he first met her, she seemed like a take-out and nice restaurant kind of woman, but he’s learned how good of a cook she really is.

“Everything looks amazing, I’m starving.”

“So are you nervous about tomorrow?” Claire asked taking a sip from her wine glass.

“A little,” a lot.

“You’re going to do great,” Claire looked like she truly believed that. “I mean its all about your face, and since they already like that, there’s nothing to be worried about.”

“Do you want to go with me? You could be my strong-arm if they try and make me do anything indecent for a girl my age.” Owen said in his southern belle accent. 

“You are incorrigible.” Claire shook her head and laughed. “And no I do not want to go with you, I don’t know what this photoshoot entails but I imagine something along the lines of gorgeous models with perfect bodies.”

“Claire your beautiful” Owen felt a strong need to make that known.

“I know that, and you know that” She took another drink. “But my poor little sub-conscience doesn’t, so I try not to upset her with Victoria’s Secret models.”

“Come on Claire Bear, dont make me beg.” Owen pushed his seat out as to get up. Instead he fell to his knees and crawled like a dog to her feet.

“No,” Claire crossed her arms and turned away slightly. He intertwined his fingers together and held them up, resting his elbows on her thigh. “No.” Owen needed to try something new, even though he could tell she was about to break from the smile she was trying to hide. He took his elbows away and placed his head in the same place. He looked up at her and nestled the side of his face into her skin. They both tried to ignore the possibility of what he could do from this position. Claire’s breathing was jagged and her entire body had gone pale. He had her right where he needed her, hypothetically speaking, but if she would let him, he wouldn’t move for a week. The desire that had been building up was about to overflow and he had a feeling she felt the same. “Damn it, fine.” 

“Yes!” Owen kissed the piece of skin closest to his lips and pretended that he didn’t feel her shiver, he also pretended like he didn’t see her press her thighs together and bite her lip when he got up. “If I could bite that lip…”

“What?” Claire looked at him, startled.

“What?” 

“Did you say something?” 

Shit. Fuck. Was that out loud?! 

“Oh no, I was—clearing my throat.” Owen sat back in his seat and downed his drink.


	5. Picture Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry this took so fucking long. A lot of shit happened the past couple of weeks, my move wasn't as smooth as I was hoping and I haven't had internet for the past 5 days so there's that issue in itself. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but if I keep changing things it'll never get posted so I just need to quit editing things that don't need editing and move on. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment and share if you like my writing.

Claire decided when they arrived at the studio that she wasn't going to let her insecurities get the better of her. After what happened last night, she was sure that Owen felt the same way she did. She didn't sleep much, she kept having dreams about his mouth, his hands, and everything else.

_“Claire,” Owen whispered while nibbling on her earlobe. The sun was beating though the curtains and they were wrapped up in the red sheets of his bed. “Claire, babe, wake up."_

_“No,” Claire tried to roll away from him but he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back into him. He pressed his body into her back so she could feel all of him. “What time is it?”_

_“7, you hungry?” Owen kissed her shoulder. “Doesn’t matter, I’m gonna get breakfast.” He kissed her again, that time a little further down her back. She figured he was getting out of bed so she just moaned and rolled over on her back. He wasn’t getting out of bed though, he was hovering over her, eye level with her belly button._

_She let out a shaky breath, he continued to kiss her as he made his way to her center. “What are you doing?”_

_“Eating breakfast.” He smirked and slid himself down to lick her, stopping at her clit. “Mmm, better than Ihop.” She bucked her hips when he put his mouth around her clit and sucked. Claire couldn’t think about anything but his mouth on her, in her. Owen knew what he was doing and she was going to let him keep doing it. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged, maybe too hard, which only made him go down harder. He was something from a dream. Owen ate her out like it was the last thing he would ever taste. She felt her orgasm in the pit of her stomach, it grew and grew with every stroke of his tongue until she was certain she was certain her heart had—_

Fuck. Claire woke up sweating and panting, she looked at Owen to make sure she hadn’t woken him up, but no, he was out. The rest of the night she lie awake trying not to think about her dream as Owen slept with his arms wrapped around her and his head on her chest, snoring.

 

————

"It's great to have you Mr. Grady. My name is Mathew, I’m your photographer. I want you to feel completely comfortable, I know modeling can be awkward and feel unnatural." The photographer looked like a frat boy, khaki pants and a polo with the collar popped.

"Please call me Owen." Owen shook his hand. 

“Owen Grady.” A female voice came from across the room. They both looked over to see a drop dead gorgeous woman sauntering over to them.

"Ashleigh Morgan?" Owen looked like a kid in a candy store. He knows her? 

“In the flesh. How on earth did anyone get you to do this?” 

“I have no idea, but they did so here I am.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.

“See? I told you that you could be a model.” Ashleigh winked at him and went in for a hug which he returned. “I just can’t believe you’re doing it.” 

“I can’t believe you’re here, how are you?” He broadened the space between them, but kept his hands on her arms. “You look amazing, as always.”

“You’re not looking too bad yourself Grady,” She looked at Claire for the first time. “Hi, I’m Ashleigh, Owen and I went to school together.” She gave Claire such a genuine smile she couldn’t help but return it.

“Claire, Owen and I live together.”

“Oh yeah? How long have you been together?” 

“Oh we’re not together together.” Claire stumbled over her words and thoughts. “We’re j-just friends.”

Owen’s face dropped and turned back to Ashleigh. “So are you still modeling?”

Ashleigh glanced between the two a few times. “No, I’m actually a producer now. I stopped modeling when I paid my loans off.” An alarm went off and she pulled out her phone. “Oh, we’ve got to get you into wardrobe and hair. Claire, feel free to eat and drink whatever you want, have a seat somewhere and relax.” She smiled again and led Owen away.

Claire looked around and found craft services, she grabbed a bottle of water and a piece of fruit and found a seat. People were moving around her in what seemed like hyperspeed, no one stopped to ask her questions like they did at the park. She liked the whole sitting back and relaxing thing. A few minutes later she pulled out her phone to check her email. She received about 6 or 7 job offers from amusement parks around the world after the world found out about how she handled the Jurassic World catastrophe. Disney, Lego, Universal and others wanted her to be the one to run their parks, and as much as she loved being in charge and running things, she had let her job take control and run her life. Every aspect of the last 10 years had revolved around Masrani and his dinosaurs, now she wanted to be in charge of one thing and that was herself. Ashleigh emerged from behind a partition with Owen behind her, a clean shaved Owen. Claire couldn’t imagine why they would shave his face although she would admit she was partial to his scruff and the way it scratched her head when they fell asleep watching movies or when he hugged her. She could only imagine what it would feel like between her legs or on her breasts. Ashleigh came over to her and asked how she was doing.

“Oh I’m great, whats the theme here?” Crew were hustling to get props and backgrounds into place. She saw a jungle background which she assumed was supposed to resemble Isla Nublar. 

“Well, we’ve got a few different sets and corresponding wardrobes. The magazine wanted to do the jungle theme, as cliche as possible is what they always lean toward. But I came up with some other ideas that I like much better. We’ve got a Great Gatsby scene and then a colored backdrop with him in just some casual clothes. He looks good in anything so I figured we couldn’t go wrong, and my god does he look hot in a tux. Sorry that’s unprofessional.” Ashleigh Morgan took a seat next to Claire. 

“So you and Owen went to school together?”

“Oh it was much a lot more than that, but I didn’t want to be like ‘hi I’m Ashleigh, Owen and I were engaged.’ if you were his girlfriend. I thought that might be kind of rude, no woman likes meeting their mans exes. ” She laughed.

“Married?” Claire almost choked on her water.

“Yeah we were young and thought we could take on anything, then I got into grad school and he joined the Navy and it all kind of fell apart because we never saw each other. We broke it off on our wedding day actually, we were both miserable and too immature to get married.”

“Wow, I never knew that, of course we’re not together so he’s had no reason to tell me anything like that.”

“Let me ask you something.” Ashleigh turned her entire body to face Claire. Claire couldn’t escape whatever this woman was about to say. “Are you into Owen?” 

Claire had a minor hear attack “What? No. We’re just friends, and roommates. We get along really well, we didn’t always but now he’s my best friend. We’ve been through so much that I can’t imagine my life without him anymore.”

“That’s love honey. You are in love with Owen Grady. I know because thats how I felt. He has this way about him that makes you crave him, not even in a sexual way just him in general.” Ashleigh looked like she could fall in love with him all over again. That made Claire nervous; what if she decided she wanted him back and went for him, he would say yes in a heartbeat because they have history and they almost got married for pete sake. “All I’m saying is, tell him before someone else sweeps in and grabs him.” With that she got up and walked back toward Owen who was standing just outside another partitioned area in the sexiest suit she’d ever seen. It was black with a red handkerchief in the pocket, a black dress shirt and a black tie. He looked so put together and the clean shave closed out the look. He saw her staring and walked over.

“So what do you think, I clean up nice huh?” He did a little twirl. “I feel pretty, and I also feel like this is what I should have worn on our date eons ago.” Owen lifted her hand and kissed it lightly. “Next time I’ll dress up real purty.”

“You are such a moron,” Claire pushed him away. “Get over there, they’re gonna need you to work it in front of the camera, not behind it.” He twirled again and runway walked away. “He’s so stupid, I’m so in love with him.” She thought. Owen Grady was a natural in front of the camera, although he kept having to be told to stop goofing off with props and to stop eating in the expensive designer clothing. Each time he would change his outfit he would come model it for Claire first. He would strike some ridiculous pose and make some comment about how he would fuck himself in said outfit. He wasn’t the only one. The second outfit was her favorite; ripped jeans, white t-shirt and a cracked suede jacket with sheep’s fur lining on the inside. It was his style, casual but he could still go to a decent place without having to change. Claire wanted to melt, and she probably did when he winked at her across the room. It almost killed her when they brought out the prop motorcycle, as much as she hated him riding his bike, he sure looked good on it. A little earlier, Ashleigh had told her about the magazine’s plan to have plastic molds of the raptors around him on the bike, and Claire was not having any of that. She marched over to the props people and demanded they keep the fake dinos away from Owen. “I don’t want those things anywhere near him, I don’t want him even knowing they exist. Those animals were his babies and do you know what happened to them? Of course you do, it was all over the news but you weren’t there and you didn’t see that poor man’s face as he watched his children die and couldn’t do anything to help them. Get rid of them, and if your bosses want to know why, give them my name. Claire Dearing, remember that.” With a huff she sat down, satisfied that Owen would never have to know about any of that. 

————

“Hey, Ashleigh and I are gonna go grab a drink and catch up. She’ll bring me home so don’t wait up.” Owen threw his backpack over his shoulder and kissed Claire on the cheek.

Ashleigh gave Claire a hug, “We should get together sometime Claire, I’d love to get to know you.” 

“That would be really nice.” As nice as Ashleigh was, that was the last thing Claire wanted to do. She didn’t want to hear more about how they used to be together, or how well she knew him. It may have been wrong but she hoped she never had to see Ashleigh again. She watched them leave and immediately regretted her decision to go with him for support, she supported him right out the fucking door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry this has taken so long. I both didn't have a lot of time each day to write and wanted it to be perfect (for my standards and yours).
> 
> P.s. I promised smut and I gave it even though it's not what I'm sure a lot of you were hoping for or expecting. It will happen while they're awake eventually. Maybe sooner than later, we'll see how I feel.
> 
> You guys are the best thanks for reading!


	6. The Ex-Factor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i have a lot of apologizing to do. It's been almost 6 months since I last updated and I hate myself for that but I have been lacking in both a) time b) motivation and c) inspiration. I have a less stressful semester this time so I might have more time to write but, unfortunately I cannot guarantee anything. I'm going to try and write a little bit everyday, even if it's not on this fic i'm going to write something besides school papers so please send me prompts on tumblr (clarkedearing.tumblr.com).  
> Thank you to the people that are still following this story. You all are seriously the best.  
> Love, Hannah

It was nearly one o’clock in the morning and Owen was still out, while Claire “read” in bed; the page hadn’t been turned in probably half an hour. She was waiting up for him but trying not to be obvious in case he caught her. Claire wondered what they were doing this late, drinking, kissing, making love. The last thought made her skin crawl; as hard as she tried not to think of him running his hands over the body of another woman, the images kept creeping back into her mind. Ashleigh seemed like a nice enough person, and Claire knew that she probably had a husband or at least some kind of significant other and wasn’t even trying to get back with Owen but the sliver of doubt in the back of her mind was nudging her repeatedly. When she went home, alone, she started to think about whether or not she and Owen could actually work as a couple or if they were a time bomb waiting to explode. The practical side of her wanted to keep him at arms length, leaving her unsatisfied and miserable. But the side of her that Owen brought out, the side that wanted nothing more that to grab life by the dick and tell it exactly what she wanted; and what she wanted was Owen, on her, in her, and with her at all times. More often than not the practical side won, but the Owen loving monster inside her kept clawing its way back up every time she thought of him.

———

Owen got out of the car and waved to Ashleigh as he walked into the building. It was really great to see her again and he was so happy that she liked Claire so much, but spending most of the night talking about her just made him want to be with her even more. Ashleigh devised a “fool proof” plan to get his feelings across to her:

“Just fucking tell her you idiot.” She took another sip of her drink, never breaking eye contact.  
“I can’t “just tell her”  
“Why not? She feels the same way.”  
“What?” Owen choked.  
“It’s obvious, maybe not to you but everyone on staff today thought you two were together. Plus you didn’t see the way she looked at you after you walked away. She’s just as in love as you are, doofus.”  
The woman sitting next to him would never lie to him or give him bad advice. Why would she? She was in a happy relationship with a baby on the way. There were absolutely no lingering feelings on either side and that was a relief. He knew she was being completely serious with him.

“Just tell her,” Owen put the key in the door and balanced the to go boxes and his jacket in his other hand. “Just fucking tell her.” The apartment was quiet and dark except for the lamp on the entry table. She must be asleep. He looked at his watch. Shit it’s almost one thirty, of course she’s asleep. He took his boots off by the door to keep his heavy steps somewhat quiet and put the left overs in the fridge on his way to the bedroom.

He tiptoed through the dark apartment, banging his legs on every piece of furniture in his way. So much for being quiet. He cracked the bedroom door and a beam of light hit him in the face, giving up on being sneaky, Owen walked in to find Claire not asleep but, from what he could tell, not exactly awake either.

“Did I wake you?” Owen sat on his side of the bed and started to undress. Claire snapped out of her daze.

“No I’ve been reading.” She closed the book and put it on the table beside her. He could feel her watching him as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. “So,” She paused, “did you have fun?”

“Yeah, it was great to see her again. A lot has changed since we split up,” He leaned agains the doorframe to the bathroom, trying not to stare at her boobs in her tank top. “but she’s still the easiest person to talk to, it was like we hadn’t missed a day.” Owen watched Claire cringe as he spoke so fondly of his former flame. What was that? He ignored it, for now. “I brought you some desert. Red velvet cheesecake, you’re favorite.” The mention of desert got a smile out of her. She pushed the covers off and stood up revealing the tight tank top he was already staring at and a pair of red “boy short” (as he heard Claire call them) underwear with black lace around the waistband and legs. She had no makeup, her hair was in a messy ponytail and to him, she had never been more beautiful. He looked her up and down, his eyes pausing at the red and black panties. Oh what those would look like across the room. He came back to reality to find her gone, looking behind him to the bathroom, when he heard a drawer closing in the kitchen. Claire came back with the to go box and two forks.

“I’m not eating all this by myself,” She stared at him expectantly, holding a fork out to him.

“I brought it for you, if you don’t finish it put it back in the fridge.” Owen gently pushed the fork away and went into the bathroom. He undressed down to his boxer briefs when the door swung open hitting the wall. Claire was standing in the doorframe, she took a huge breath and took the four steps to meet him.

“I have no interest in sharing.” Claire eyed him with the most passionate look he’d ever seen on her. He didn’t know what to do so his brain, seeing an opportune time, shuts down. His response couldn’t have been any more dense.

“Could have fooled me, you just offered to share your cheesecake.” He stumbled and stuttered his way though his words. His breathing had picked up and he felt like chocolate that had been left in the sun. Claire grabbed him by the waistband of his underwear and pressed him flesh against her.

“Let’s rephrase then…I have no interest in sharing you.” Her voice had dropped 3 octaves and a sexy throaty sound to it that made his head spin. He had no time to process her words before she pressed her mouth to his. He’d seen take-charge-Claire but this was a whole new level. She made the move he was too terrified to make. His brain processed what was happening when she palmed him over his boxers. His instincts took over and the beast was released; figuratively speaking, he didn’t pull his dick out and wave it around like a fucking wand. Owen picked her up with one arm and cleared off the counter with the other, setting her down hard but never breaking contact.

———

She does’t know what came over her; she was about to start eating her cake and the next thing she knew she was grabbing him by his underwear and kissing him. There was so much force in her lips that he wrapped his arm around her and lifted her onto the counter. He moaned into her mouth, pulling her into him so she could feel how hard he was. She pulled his boxers down and released his penis, wrapping her hand around it, running her thumb across the head. She looked him up and down, grinning when they made eye contact. He gripped the hem of her top, pulling it down, her breasts straining to stay under that fabric. Owen attacked her neck, forcing her head to the side as he moved his lips to the tops of her boobs. She had never been touched this way, the men she had been with in the past would do the bare minimum to get off and leave right after. He mumbled something into her chest, but she couldn’t hear over her heartbeat; when she didn’t answer he looked up running his thumb under her chin so she would look at him. “I want you so bad. Do you really want this?” He looked desperate when asking, like she could leave him a broken man if she rejected him.

“Mhmmmm.” Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and scratched the back of his head slowly.

“Is that a yes? I need you to say it.” She pulled back and stared at him for a second.

“Yes, Owen. Yes, I want this. I want you.” Her fingers went back to his scalp. He nodded, taking the acceptable answer. That was all he needed to hear, because he wrapped his arm back around her and picked her up attaching his lips to her chest again. “Mine,” he groaned. The vibrations of his words against her skin made her shutter. He threw her down on the bed and she froze, unaware that they had moved from the bathroom.Owen stood over her for a second. “Take off your top.” She sat up, taking the hem of her tank top and pulling it slowly over her head. Playfully, she threw it at him, the fabric landing on his head. Claire fell back onto the bed laughing. Owen took the opportunity to finish stripping her; he grabbed her calves and pulled her to ass to the end of the bed and yanked the shorts from her body. The cold air hit her vulva, bringing a gasp/moan combo out of her mouth.

She was wet before but the way he was manhandling her made it so much worse. Owen leaned in, kissed the tops of her legs, sucked on the inside of her thighs, finally she could feel him breathing on skin that was so slippery it needed a wet floor sign. He touched her with his nose and took a big whiff. She tried to close her legs when he didn’t move for a minute, every insecurity coming to the surface, but he wouldn’t let her. He held her open with his mouth, diving in. Her fantasies about his mouth were being proved correct. He knew exactly what he was doing, he was going down on her like a prisoner on their last meal. His tongue was circling her clit, his fingers tracing patterns into her thigh. Occasionally he would move his fingers to aid his tongue, darting them in and out, changing his pace to keep her from cumming too early. He kept going for god knows how long, until she didn’t have anymore control over her body, until she almost pulled Owen’s hair out from yanking too hard. She came, screaming and moaning, something she had never done before. 

Owen didn’t stop his tongue as she rode her high, he kept lapping and sucking and curling until she was done. His name rolled off her tongue like a magic spell as she caught her breath; he kissed her clit and went straight back to his previous routine, bringing her to orgasm again, in half the time.

Claire didn’t know how to handle this kind of attention, as she rode out her 3rd climax, she closed her eyes and watched the confetti fall against the black of her eyelids. She was lightheaded and the only thing she could think about was, well, nothing. Her constant outlining and speculation ceased, “Owen’ was the only word she knew. Her breathing was stagnant and she couldn’t get a deep intake of air so she just laid there unable to move. 

Owen stood, climbing onto the bed to lay beside her. Their naked bodies touching, he shifted to his side and traced more patterns on her stomach. Her eyes remained closed, as she was too weak to open them, the feeling of his callused finger tips that were just stroking her insides gave her goosebumps. Owen kissed her head and whispered sweet things into her hair. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He moved her hair away from her neck and kissed her softly, his lips barely touching her skin. Claire began to come out of her orgasm included coma, a small smile graced her lips. Owen noticed the movement and kissed her on the mouth, her scent still on him.He gave her short kisses as he pulled her into him. Claire moaned as he moved her, her body still limp and slightly numb. 

“Claire?” Owen asked. “Still with me?”

“Mhmm,” Her eyes were open, finally. Claire looked at Owen, who was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world.

“Are you okay?” He brushed some hair out of her eyes.

“Ask me tomorrow,” she smiled, “if I can walk.” She wanted to touch him, return the favor. She took a deep breath and rolled onto her side so that they were face to face. One of his arms was draped across her body while the other moved under her head.

“I think we’re going to have to wash the bed spread tomorrow.” He grinned. Claire leaned in and kissed him lazily. 

“I love you,” The second she said it, she knew it was true. She and Owen were made for each other, it just took 4 consecutive orgasms to realize it. The look he gave her was a mix between shock and awe. She wasn’t sure if he was going to say it back but it really didn’t matter in that moment because it felt right to her. If he didn’t say it back, tomorrow would be spent in awkward silence; Claire would be wondering what the fuck made her say such a stupid thing. Actually, forget about tomorrow, she was starting to regret her words already. Fuck fuck FUC—

“I love you too.” Relief overcame her. She grabbed his face and kissed him with more force than before. She took one hand away and let it roam his body; she barely touched him so it would feel like a feather, ghosting across his skin. “Claire.” he moaned. The way he said her name gave her her energy back. She sat up completely, pushed him onto his back and straddled him. 

“What? Tell me what you want.” She leaned down, her teeth raking across his earlobe. 

“You…me—in—you.” His words were short and breathy, obviously affected by her rolling her ass against his rock hard cock. She loved the power she had over him, much life she knew he was enjoying every second of her saying his name in 5 different octaves. They were going to have fun with each other. She knew he probably had a pretty good recovery time but since he asked to be inside her, she figured she would save the blow job for later. 

“Are you sure about that?” She asked as she rolled her hips back almost enough to let his head rub her clit. Almost. He groaned and grabbed the bedding so hard he could have ripped it. She played with him a few more times; bringing her body all the down to meet him face to face, Claire would suck on his neck a little then sit up completely. 

“P-please” She broke at his plea. She swung her leg over him and reached into her nightstand and pulled out a single condom. 

“Thank god,” She mumbled, it was the only one she had so she was secretly grateful she hadn’t gotten laid since she bought it. She grabbed a couple pillows and gave handed them to him to lift his head so he could watch her ride him. Straddling him again, she placed the condom on him and guided herself onto him, slowly. He felt incredible, his penis pushing apart her lips. He wasn’t small by any means which made it better the slower she went. Her speed was killing him from the way he was gripping her hips. She would have bruises the shape of his fingers but the thought of being marked by him turned her on all over again. As she lowered herself completely, she sat still, torturing him a little. He fit like a glove and when she began to move, it hit her core with every shift of her hips.

Claire picked up the pace, her hands flat on his chest, she rocked back and forth. She didn’t want to make him cum too fast so she slowed down when she felt him twitch inside her. Owen, apparently, was not a fan of being teased; he gathered all of his strength and lifted her up enough to pull his dick most of the way out and pulled her back down onto him. Claire, startled, let out a squeak. “Owen” 

A few more deep thrusts and he was on the verge of an orgasm. Sweat was dripping from his head and chest, his eyes were watching Claire’s breasts bounce with each drop. They were moaning and gasping together, each about to climax. “I’m almost there,” they said together. Owen grabbed her waist and pulled her into his chest, rolling them over. He propped himself up on his elbows and kept eye contact with her as he thrust deep inside her, his hips moving faster than either of them could handle. “Cum with me, beautiful.” His penis twitched inside her, pushing her over the edge; feeling her tense, he let go. They watched each other climax, eyes locked, mouths open. Seconds in, he kissed her hard, moving his hips again as he came down. They laid like that, Claire underneath him, Owen still inside her, for a good thirty minutes.

After a while, Owen pulled out, taking the condom off and taking it to the trash can. He came back and sat on the edge of the mattress. “I feel like I just ran a marathon.” Owen chuckled. “I’m exhausted.” Claire sat up, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his chest.

“Lets to to bed then,” She kissed his neck. “You’ve had a long day with all that modeling.”

“Hey that’s a lot harder than you’d think. I’ve never thought that much about what my face is doing in my entire life. It really drained me.” Claire let go of him and scooted herself back to her side of the bed, leaning against her pillows. Owen followed her example, but got under the covers. “Plus, after that big meal I had, I’m pooped.” He motioned to her crotch as she slid under the comforter. 

“I hate you” Claire laughed and turned her light off, snuggling into him.

“No you don’t,” Even in the dark, Claire could see the shit grin on his face. “You loooove me.”

“You’re 5,”

“I know you are but what am I?” Owen was an idiot, but that was one of her favorite things about him. His humor was part of the reason she fell in love with him, and now that she said it, he was never going to let her forget it.

“The man I love, unfortunately.”

Owen kissed her, and let her settle back into a comfortable position before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT EVEN TRY TO TELL ME THAT CLAIRE DEARING DOES NOT OWN THE FUCKING BEDROOM. SHE IS THE DEFINITION OF "A LADY IS THE STREET BUT A FREAK IN THE BED."  
> I'm really fucking passionate about this okaY?
> 
> I think this might be the last chapter of this particular storyline but I really like the idea of Claire and Owen having really kinky sexcapades so i might continue with just some one shots but i'm not sure


End file.
